Chaos
by JohanXZack
Summary: Human Shadow the Hedgehog falls for a girl he just met


**A/N this is a story I wanted to write it is my first story if you**

**Review if you don't like I won't continue but I most likely will**

Chaos  
Chapter 1

"Ulquiorra, Go find Grimmjow and Neliel." ordered Aizen. Ulquiorra obeyed and went out and search for the 3rd and 6th espadas. He return not long after he had left.

"Well done Ulquiorra that will be all," said Aizen in a pleased manner "but you two I need you to retrieve a, what I suspect to be, creation, I would like to find out what this creation is." this confused Grimmjow and Neliel

"Um what's its name?" asked Neliel."His name is Shadow Valentine." Grimmjow just wanted to get this done already, but Neliel was interested in Shadow."What does it look like?" Nel asked. "He has big black hair with red highlights, he wears a White no sleeve shirt and a black jacket that looks like yours Grimmjow and he wears puffy black pants." Aizen noticed how much Nel was focusing on the information given. "Satisfied?" Both nodded.

"So when do we leave?" asked Neliel. "You leave immediately."Said The former 5th Captain. "Where is it?"asked Grimmjow. "Karakura Town."said Aizen

Neliel and Grimmjow walked out of the garganta and looked around trying to figure out where they were in Karakura Town. What they saw were little children playing in a park, birds flying away, and family's having a picnic."So why do we need to find this brat?" Grimmjow asked. "Because Aizen needs him or something like that." said Neliel "Just go search for him."

After both of them failed to find him after a day, Grimmjow Was starting to irritated by how long this is taking. After another hour of searching in the southern district of Karakura Town, Nel found who she suspected to be him, and called Grimmjoe over to the area.

Grimmjow hurried over to the southern district and saw it. "Um, hello." said Neliel to the stranger "Do I know you?" said Shadow "No, but my name is Neliel Tu Odelschwanck," she walk towards him, "are you Shadow Valentine?" "Whats it to you?"said Shadow "My boss needs to see you." said Neliel. Shadow ignored her and saw Grimmjow staring at him. "Who are you?" Shadow asked staring at Grimmjow. "The names Grimmjow." said the Cocky Espada. Shadow looked over him. Grimmjow asked "So kid you coming with us, back to Hueco Mundo?" Shadow just shook his head. "So we're gonna have to do this the hard way, huh." Shadow started to nod but before he could Grimmjow kneed him in the ribs.

Grimmjow grabbed Shadow's head and slams him into the ground. He started stomping his head into the ground. As he was about to stomp his head the last time he missed a hit the ground and formed a big crater, he turned around and got kicked in the head. Grimmjow slammed into the ground. Shadow started snapping and explosions started happening around Grimmjow. Grimmjow final got up clothes with many different cuts in them and he tackled Shadow the same time he snapped and an explosion happened in the small space between them sending them both flying back crashing into a wall knocking them both unconscious.

Silver, Rouge, and Knuckles ran out of a nearby house seeing what the commotion was. They noticed Nel and Grimmjow, but then they saw Shadow lying unconscious on the ground. They ran to him and asked Nel what happened. "Shadow and my friend got into a fight." They just stared at Nel.

After several hours Shadow and Grimmjow woke up. "Nel, where am I?" asked a curious Grimmjow. "Your in Silver's home."said Nel. "Who?" ask The 6th espada. "One of Shadow's friends."Said the 3rd Espada. "Ok, so let's get the brat and leave." said an annoyed Grimmjow."OK Grimmjow, I'll get him." Nel walked away to find the short boy.

Shadow saw Nel walk up "Shadow we need to leave " said Nel. "Why does your boss need to see me?" asked Shadow. "Follow me, and find out." Nel opened a garganta and walked in, Grimmjow followed and Shadow stood there contemplating whether he should follow or not, but he decided to follow.

Nel walked with Shadow and Grimmjow to where Aizen was located. Nel was happy she was with Shadow but didn't want him to know.


End file.
